Wolf Blood
by Park Ryder
Summary: The HyperForce have a new member on their team! A 13 year old girl name Kari Parker who amazing powers but instead of primate it's Wolf! Read about their adventures and secerts you will learn about Kari. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Human in Wolf Clothing

**Hello! I want to say thank for liking my Seasons Beatings story. I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyway this story will be about my OC Kari Parker joining Chiro and the Hyperforce. As time go on, you will learn about Kari past. But the first chapter is how they met her.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

 **P.S. This take place between the first and second season.**

 **Also thank you my beta reader PurpleDragon6 for editing my chaltet and makinf it better!**

It all started with the team who just finished fighting another battle. Just your typical fight with the monster of the week. Unfortunately, The Super Robot, per the norm, was now all dirty. Dirt and monster fur clung to the robot's once clean surface in a way that made the whole team cringe. Cleaning the thing was NOT going to be a fun task.

Good thing that didn't have to.

"And thats why I am thankful for 'Clean Ops'." Chiro chided, turning to the head of the clean up team and offering a boyish smile." Thanks for helping us clean up."

"No problem kid. It the least we can do since you are your monkeys save the city." The head said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Keep up the good work."

"We do what we can." Chiro replied, taking a quick scan of the clean workers as they scrubbed the robot clean. It was almost nice seeing them again after Gyrus was removed from their group. It felt a lot less threatening having them around- even if there was more of them. "Man, I feel like the more I see you guys the more I see new members."

During his scan, the young hero had counted maybe 4 more members to the clean up crew. They all had a similar profile about them. Unhappy, middle aged men, all wearing the same uniform and doing the same job- Then he saw her.

A young girl, with a blonde ponytail, blue eyes, and black glasses perched on the end of her nose. She was wearing the cleaning uniform like the others, but there was something more lively to the way she wiped the monster guts off of the robot. Chiro was surprised, both from the sudden shine coming off of the now clean robot, and because he had never seen a young kid in the cleaning team before.

"Didn't think you'd hire a kid for this kind of job." He noted, unknowingly outloud.

"Oh, yeah that's Kari Parker. She an intern on the team." The older man shook his head. "And I'd say the same thing about you being hired for the monkey team... Employees just get younger and younger these days."

"In fairness, its not like I had anywhere else to be when I got the job." Chiro clicked his tongue, an edgy retort sitting on the tip of it. "Most people with parents would need a permission slip or something-"

"Sounds like you two were in the same boat then." The boss cut in sharply. "With this many monsters running around, did ya really think you were the only orphan in the city?"

"Orpha- so shes a- Oh..." Chiro felt his whole face fall. With his position as Hero of Shuggazoom, he liked to think that he did a decent job of keeping the city safe- or at least absorb most of the blow that came with the attacks that befell it. It almost slipped his mind- the casualties of the fights- weren't always the monsters. Perhaps it was the child in him, but he didn't like the thought of anyone but the bad guy being lost in the end of the day.

"Well... Then that means we have something to talk about together." He said.

Chiro looked at the girl again and smiled. It wasn't every day he met someone new around his age, and the gentlemen in him was always open to greeting newcomers who weren't trying to kill him. However, when the girl noticed Chiro smiling at her, she quickly and nervously looked back down and kept working.

"Oh yeah she's a little shy, especially it comes to meeting new people." The boss snickered, patting Chiro"s shoulder hard. "We're almost done here anyhow. If you want, I'll call her over and you two can chat some afterwards."

"Oh okay!" The boy's hero smile brightened a bit. "It be pretty cool of you to do that-."

"HEY KARI! Come meet the Monkey team!" The boss shouted.

Kari was clearly shocked by the sudden yelling of her name, but she rushed over to the team anyhow. Like before, the moment she saw Chiro she looked away and seemingly became even more nervous. She had a face like a deer being in the headlight of a car.

"Don't be shy. Just say hi and maybe ask them about stuff." Her boss instructed sharply.

"Hi…" Kari muttered.

Chiro smiled politely and waved his hand "Hey there. I'm Chiro. I'm the leader of the Monkey Team, along with Sparks, Nova, Antauri, Gibson and Otto."

Not his best introduction, but what else could he say? When he was in uniform he expected himself to remain in his hero persona.

"Um it's really nice to meet you guys. I-I heard you guys do an amazing job protecting the city." Kari squeaked, before unceremoniously smacking herself on the head. "Well duh- you guys just saved the city a few minutes ago- I saw the whole thing! Its really cool-!"

Chiro smiled once more, this time in a very thankful and amused way. "It what we do. What made you decide to be an intern for the clean-up crew?"

"Oh umm...it's because I want to help the city the best way that I can. You know how we always have to make a clean getaway every time villain come over you know?" Kari laughed. "Thats a bad joke, but I've never had anyone ask me about my job before! I've been holding that joke in for a while now!"

"Hey, its my job to protect the citizens of Shuggazoom, so I'm always happy to hear things going well and whatever bad jokes come with that."

Chiro laughed at Kari's joke which made her smile and seemingly feel less nervous. Then the Clean Ops crew along with Kari finished cleaning up the Super Robot. The Super Robot was now sparkly clean.

"Well, I'd better go. See you next time." Kari giggled, turning sharply on her heels and hurrying back to rejoin her crew.

Kari and the others wave goodbye and left soon after. Chiro felt a bit of pride well up in his chest. It felt like a job well done a thousand times over. With a soft laugh, he rejoined the rest of the team went back inside the new clean Super Robot.

()()()()()()()()

Once inside, the Hyperforce found themselves now relaxing. Otto and Sparks were tossed lazily in their chairs, Gibson had found himself enraptured in some kind of book, Antari with his meditating, and Chiro and Nova were parked on the floor with a new video game to play.

"Man I'm glad the clean-up crew did the job for us." Sprx spoke up, "But am I the only one who feels totally wiped out?"

"Hey, we had a full day's work with protecting the city and cheering up some jittery citizens." Chiro reminded him.

"And by 'some', you mean one kid." Sprx muttered.

"Hey, how often is it that I get to cheer up a kid? Ever since Jinmay left I've been on my own." Chiro sighed, earning a few questioning glances from the team. "K-kids my own age wise."

With that, Gibson closed his book.

"Yes, well, do be cautious. I wouldn't trust anyone you haven't seen in this city at least once before." The blue monkey said, a firm edge lining his voice.

"What do you mean? She seems normal." Chiro pouted.

"I don't know Chiro, last time you made a new friend, she turned out to be a robot under Skeleton King's control... And don't even get me started on the whole Sunrider fiasco!" Nova added, eyes never leaving the game screen.

"Maybe she's an alien! Or another robot or even a robot alien!" Otto teased, suddenly throwing himself onto Chiro's back. "Think about it!"

"Well I don't know guys she seems like a pretty normal person." Chiro said, trying his best not to laugh as he shoved Otto off of himself. Before he could, however, Sprx joined in on the dog- or rather the MONKEY pile.

"I doubt it Kid. I mean every time we meet a normal person, they turned out to be either evil or robots, or even just weirdos." The red simian laughed, jamming an arm into Chiro's side playfully.

"Good point, Sprx." Chiro laughed, fully joining into the play fight against his brothers, videogame and defending his choice on making a new friend were completely forgotten at this point.

Then the alarm went off. In an instance everyone was back on their feet and watching as Gibson looked at the main computer. The computer showed the outside of a computer store was the sorce of the distress signal.

"What is it Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"It appears to be a- a wolf?" Gibson gasped, confusion lacing his tone.

"A wolf? Like a werewolf?" Otto squeaked.

Gibson zoomed in more and the new and closer image showed that the perpetrator was a person dress up as a wolf.

"It's actually a person dress as a wolf! Whatever he is doing- he is destroying all the computers."

"We better straighten this guy out. Monkeys mobilize!"

()()()()()()()()

In the computer store, The Wolf was continuing it assault. Broken glass and bits of computer were decorating the floors already, but there was still so much more damage that could be done. As it was about to destroy the rest of the computers, a lightingbolt shot at it's hands, signaling that help had arrived.

"Hey you! Cut that out!" Chiro exclaimed.

Wolf turned around shrunk back when it saw the Hyperforce ready to fight. However, the Wolf turned and got ready to fight too.

"Whoa this is the first time in a while that we get to fight a regular human." Otto said.

Sprx rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a human who is a freaky weirdo!"

"Sprx!"

"What? We don't have to worried about it. If its human than this guy doesn't understand us anywa-"

"Actually Redhead, I do understand you and the other little monkeys." The wold shouted, suddenly launching a piece of glass at the team.

Chiro and the team jumped away quickly, taking only a moment to register the glass shattering the floor where they once stood.

"So, what? You speak primate?" Chiro smirked, "Then hear this: Chiro Spearo!"

Lightning cracked from Chiro's palm and launched itself back at the Wolf. The Wolf gasped and lept out of the way of the spear, only to crash down onto a shattered computer upon landing. It hissed unhappily, but pulled itself back to its feet to continue the fight.

"I can speak primate and wolf. And you need to take your little pets and yourself out of here Monkey-boy. I'm trying to do something here!" It scoffed, inspecting its now bleeding arm.

"You're the one to talk Fleabag! You are destroying these computers for no reason." Chiro retorted angrily.

"Well first it's none of your business. Second, now I got a new thing to break: your face!"

Chiro bit back a sneer. Now he was annoyed, but it sounded like this wolf's fight was just with him now. That was fine with him.

"You guys stay back, I'll handle this puppy!" Chiro said, rushing at full speed towards his opponent.

The wolf tossed their arms up to block the first few kicks from Chiro before tossing another wall of glass at the hero. Chiro hissed in pain as the small shards swiped passed his face, but he would worry about any injuries later. He took a few seconde to regain his composure and was soon back to swinging at the wolf. As Chiro tried to punch Wolf, it jumped up high and slashed at the cables of three overhanging lights, all directly above Chiro.

"Chiro look out!"

Chiro quickly dodged them and threw a broken Keyboard at the wolf. The Wolf narrowly dodged it and jump on a table.

"I don't have time for this. So!" The Wolf growled, suddenly grabbing a large computer and hurling it at the store's fire extinguisher system. Foam shot out of the now broken extinguisher, effectively coating the Monkey Team long enough that when the foam cleared out, Wolf was gone, and the computers were all left destroyed.

()()()()()()()()

Upon returning to the Super Robot, the Monkey Team had two new agendas that desperately needed tending first and most important one being to get Chiro cleaned up and the second being getting him patched up.

"I'm fine, team. We should be going after the Wolf!" Chiro muttered, disappointment and annoyance ever evideng in his tone.

"Hey don't look so down Kid. You'll get that wolf next time." Sprx said calmly. "But first, you need a bath. Human kids don't clean as easily as metal monkeys do."

"Yeah I know. I just can't believe how easily he got away! I could've taken him!" Chiro went on.

"Well we could've help you, Chiro." Novs reminded him, grabbing a towel from the nearby supply closet and tossing it to him. "Come on. Go get yourself cleaned up so we can get a bandaid or something on those cuts."

Chiro caught the towel and angrily muttered to himself as he trudged over towards the robot"s bathroom, specially installed for the team's only human. He felt equal parts angry, frustrated, and humiliated for going from the brave hero from this morning, back to the human kid who still got bossed around by his guardians.

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up, kid." Sprx called after him. "Hows about we head down to that arcade you love so much after we get done here?"

Chiro felt a small smile play at the corner of his lips and he nodded his head. "Thanks, Sprx. That sounds great."

He was about to enter the bathroom, but he had a feeling one of the monkeys had one mpre quip to toss into the conversation.

"Just a moment ago, you seemed more determined to go after the wolf than to be off playing those mindless video games in the arcade." Antauri pointed out suddenly, his own small smile forming as Chiro's did.

"Hey those mindless video games happened to be very fun. Plus, they can teach you some new moves that can kick bad guys butts-"

"JUST GO TAKE A SHOWER ALREADY AND WE'LL GO!" Nova cut in.

With a laugh, Chiro hurried off to do just that. So if a normal human and a busted up shop was the least of the town's worries then it was the least of his too-

Then the alarm went off.

With a groan, Chiro raced back to the team. The foam and broken glass was beginning to irritate his skin, but his renewed desire to fight the wolf again being reignited distracted him from all that. Joining the team at the super computer, Chiro anxiously watched as Gibson checked their readings for the cause of the attack alarm. It was staticing a bit, a quick adjustment made it clear to see what was happening.

Chiro felt his heart leap into his throat when he saw an all too familiar wolf theif pop up onto the monitor.

"It's the Wolf thief! This time he is breaking all the video games in the arcade and stealing its money." Gibson exclaimed.

"Then it looks like I get my rematch after all. Let's teach this wolf-thief a lesson. Monkeys Mobilize!"

 **Hope you all like it!**


	2. New Day As a Hyperforce

**Hey guys! I'm happy you all like my Wolf Blood story, I really appreciate it!**

 **Anyway this chapter is about Kari first day in the Hyper force team and they learn more things about her.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

It was now morning and the Monkey Team was downstairs just relaxing. Then they saw that Kari was coming down wearing her regular clothes.

Kari - "Morning guys!"

Chiro - "Morning Kari! How are you feeling?"

Kari - "Actually a lot better."

Antauri - "Well now that you are better Kari, perhaps that it's time that we can get started on your training."

Kari - "Really now?"

Sparks - "Hey Blondie, the earlier you do it, the faster you can get it over with."

Nova - "Beside it can help you get smarter."

Gibson - "And it can also increase your intelligence."

Kari - "Well alright if you say so."

Otto - "But first let's eat some breakfast! I'm starving."

 **()()()()()()()**

After eating some breakfast the gang was in the training room. Antauri was setting up the levels and Kari was wearing her wolf costume and have her bow and arrow in her hands.

Chiro - "You're wearing your wolf costume again?"

Kari - "Yeah it's my battle uniform."

Nova - "You really love wolfs don't you?"

Kari - "Well they are my favorite animals."

Gibson - "Well it's a little odd that a new member of the team don't wear that any monkey theme."

Sparks - "Yeah a girl wearing a monkey costume and have wolf powers isn't a good mix."

Otto - "Oh! Maybe she could have both monkey and wolf power! Think of how powerful she can be."

Kari - "Yeah I rather just stick with the wolf power."

Antauri - "Okay are you ready Kari?"

Kari - "Yes."

Chiro - "And just so you know if things get too much for you to handle, we can shut it down."

Kari - "Don't worry dude, I can handle it."

The training room began and first it shot lasers at Kari. Kari did some somersaults and dodge the laser blast. Then some saws came out but she quickly jumped and dodge all three of them.

Sparks - "Wow she's good!"

Gibson - "Yes with proper training and tutoring she will make an excellent member of the team."

Nova - "Yeah I mean you saw how strong she is when we were fighting her."

However, when Kari saw a flamethrower and a sword hand, her eyes widen. The flames and the sword bring back a memory that always haunted her:

 _*Flashback*_

 _A few months ago, Kari's home was on fire and she was running around looking her parents._

 _Kari - "Mom! Dad!"_

 _Then she saw her parents trapped under a shelf, and she use her strength to get them out. They hugged but the person came with its sword and have monsters to attack and destroy the house._

" _GET THEM ALL!"_

 _Kari father quickly swatted them away with a broken piece of wood. Kari, her mother and father ran to another room and quickly locked the door. Then they saw that there was a door that wasn't surrounded by the fire. However he saw that the locked door was about to be broken down. Then saw a wolf costume, bow, and arrow then suddenly got an idea._

 _Kari's Dad - "Kari take these, go outside and run as fast as you can!"_

 _Kari - "But what about you and mom?"_

 _Kari's Mom - "We will be fine honey go! We love you."_

 _Kari - "But-"_

 _Kari's Dad - "Just go! We love you!"_

 _Kari quickly ran out and didn't see her parents come out as the fire was getting bigger. Her eyes widen and waters until she kept hearing somebody calling her name:_

 _Kari!_

 _Kari!_

KARI!

 ***** _flashback ended*_

Kari opened her eyes and saw that she was on the ground with the Monkey Team and Chiro surrounded her. She looked around and sat up.

Chiro - "Are you okay Kari?"

Kari - "Yeah. What happened?"

Sparks - "You stood there when the training room showed the fire and sword. Then you passed out but your eyes was opened."

Otto - "Yeah we tried to wake you up. You even had tears coming out."

Kari touched her face and realized that the tears was still there. She quickly wiped away and stand up.

Kari - "Sorry guys."

Gibson - "Kari did something frighten you?"

Kari - "Yeah but I don't want to talk about it."

Antauri - "Perhaps you should talk about it Kari. It can make you feel better instead of keeping it bottle up."

Kari - "Well alright…When I saw the flamethrower and sword, it just reminded of a bad memory."

Chiro - "Bad memory?"

Kari - "The day I...lost my parents."

The Monkey Team and Chiro looked sadden when they heard it.

Kari - "It happened some months ago. There was a fire, a person with a sword, and some monsters. I was about to make it out alive but my parents weren't so lucky. All they gave me was the bow and arrow along with my Wolf costume."

Chiro - "Oh Kari I'm so sorry."

Kari - "It's fine. I been with The Clean-up Crew ever since because they did took care of me. Ever since that day, I wanted to be a hero and help people the best way I can. And to find the person that killed my parents."

Otto - "Did you remember what the person looked like?"

Kari - "All I remember was that the person had a sword and red eyes."

Chiro - "Don't worry Kari, we will help you find your parents murderer."

Antauri - "But for now, we are going to help you train to become a hero."

Gibson - "Agreed. I believe we should go to the Med Bay, we have to make sure she didn't get injured during the fight."

 **()()()()()()()**

At the Med Bay, Gibson was checking over Kari to see if she gotten injured. Luckily, she didn't and Gibson did took a blood sample and looked under a microscope.

Sparks - "What are you looking at Brain-Frame?"

Gibson - "Kari's blood sample. I just want to make sure it's healthy. *noticed* Great scot! There's some wolf DNA in here."

Nova - "Whoa really!"

Otto - "Kari were your parents werewolf?"

Kari - *giggled* "No silly, I did mention before I don't know how I got these powers. I guess I was born with them. Back then I had trouble controlling them and scared. I couldn't get rid of them so I had to teach myself to control them."

Chiro - "Wow. Maybe you have more power of wolf that you need help unlocking."

Kari - "Are you sure? What I hurt somebody?"

Antauri - "Don't worry Kari, with the proper training you won't be hurting anybody."

Nova - "Hey look at that, you and Chiro have the same blood type O-."

Sparks - "Hey maybe they are siblings."

Chiro - "No that's impossible. We didn't come from the same parents."

Otto - "Well you guys kind of look alike."

Kari - "Yeah just blue eyes. We are totally different I mean I have blonde hair and wolf powers."

Antauri - "Alright team we should head back to the training room. With our new teammate we can help her control her powers and be ready for anything."

 **Hope you all like it!**


	3. Meeting Jinmay

**Hey guys! Sorry took it a while, school's been kicking my butt lol.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is about Jinmay meeting my OC Kari.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

Kari been a great member of the Hyperforce team. Kari help the team fight bad guys and been training hard to control her powers and doing well. She's also fun to hang out with because she loves video games, drawing, sports, etc. Right now, she's meditating with Antauri in his room with peaceful music and candles. However, she was a little confuse on why he asks her to meditate with him.

Kari - "Um Antauri? What this meditating for?"

Antauri - "I been sensing that you have a lot stress inside of you is growing."

Kari - "Wait you can sense those?"

Antauri - "Of course. I do have the power of primate after all."

Kari - "I don't get it, I mean I don't feel any stress."

Antauri - "You probably don't have it now but it's better to meditate now. It helps calm the mind and lower the stress."

Then they heard an alarm noise of the Super Robot. They quickly went to the main room and they saw Gibson and Chiro working on the computer. The Computer main screen was static and wasn't clear enough.

Antauri - "What's going on?"

Gibson - "I don't know it seem like something is coming down Shuggarzoom."

Nova - "Oh! I hope it's a monster, I'm pretty bored today."

Chiro - "Hold up it's getting clearer."

The screen was all up cleared up it was Jinmay in her giant robot form. She was flying down to Shuggarzoom City. It also appeared that she was coming down closer and toward The Super Robot.

Chiro - "No way it's Jinmay!"

Kari - "Who's that?"

Sparks - "She's a robot girl that Chiro really likes."

Otto - "She left in outer space to find out her origins."

Antauri - "I wonder what brought her back here?"

Chiro - "Who cares?! She's back! *jump in the air* Wooo!"

Sparks - "Wow I never see him that happy."

Kari - "Well you would be too if your girlfriend has come back."

Sparks - "Actually I see this girl everyday so- "

Nova hit Sparks on the head in annoyed.

Nova - "Let just go out and see Jinmay."

 **()()()()()()()**

Outside the Super Robot, Chiro was shaking with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Jinmay. It been a few months and did miss her every day and understood that she had to leave to find out her past. Jinmay was now in her regular form and landed in front of the Super Robot.

Chiro - "Jinmay!"

Jinmay - "Chiro!"

They both ran toward each other and hugged each other. They missed each other so much. Kari and the Monkey Team came out and saw Chiro and Jinmay hugging each other.

Sparks - "Geez get a room you two."

They saw the team and quickly stopped hugging and blushed. Jinmay then noticed Kari in her regular clothes.

Jinmay - "Hey, who's the girl?"

Chiro - "Oh this is Kari Parker. She's the new member of our team. *to Kari* Kari, this is Jinmay."

Kari - "Nice to meet you Jinmay."

Jinmay - "Nice to meet you Kari."

Chiro - "Come Inside and tell us about your adventures Jinmay."

 **()()()()()()()()**

Inside the Super Robot, they sat in their chairs to hear about Jinmay's adventures. Then they saw Otto wasn't inside his chair.

Antauri - "Have anybody seen Otto?"

They heard a ding noise from the other room. Then Otto came out with a bowl full of popcorn. The Monkey Team looked at him with a confused look.

Otto - "What? I like to eat snacks while I listen to stories."

Gibson - "Alright beside from that, did you find out anything about your origins Jinmay?"

Jinmay - "To be honest I didn't really find anything yet. It been hard actually."

Nova - "So what made you decided to come back here?"

Jinmay - "Well I decided to take a little break from space and decided to come back to Shuggarzoom. Plus, I really missed you guys."

Chiro - "We miss you too Jinmay."

Antauri - "Perhaps that we should train you with your powers Jinmay."

Nova - "Yeah I can even help you."

Jinmay - "Okay sound good!"

 **()()()()()()()**

At the training room, Antauri and Nova was setting up the training machine. Jinmay was getting ready to train. Then she put on a green crystal necklace on herself.

Otto - "Whoa that's a pretty necklace."

Jinmay - "Oh I got this when I was in space. Lately it been giving me good luck."

Gibson - "Oh please all that stuff about luck and superstition is all a bunch of Mumbo jumbo."

Sparks - "Oh really Dr. Brain strain? I'm not the one who sleeps with a pink liquid bottle to help him sleep."

Gibson - *embarrassed and annoyed* "First of all, it's not a bottle it's a container. Second, that's not a superstition is just something to help me sleep!"

Kari - "Okay guys that's enough."

They saw Kari in the room now wearing her fighting clothes. Not recognizing Kari, Jinmay got a little afraid.

Kari - "No no Jinmay it's me."

Kari left her hat to show Jinmay her face. Jinmay sigh in relief because she thought Kari was Wolf monster. But she was also confused why she is dress like that.

Jinmay - "Hey Kari how come you are wearing that?"

Kari - "Oh wolves are my favorite animals."

Chiro - "Plus she's the only member on the team that have wolf powers."

Jinmay - "Wow that's amazing!"

Kari - "Yeah it is."

Otto - "You Okay Kari? You looked a little stressed out."

Kari - "No I'm fine."

Nova - "Okay we set it up. You guys ready?"

Jinmay - "Yep!"

Kari - "Let's do this!"

Antauri - "Remember not to give up."

Gibson - "And I'll be here if one of you guys get injured."

Then the training machine was ready, and it turned on. Kari and Jinmay began to train and keep dodging the weapons the machine keeps throwing at them. However, Jinmay was going a little slow but Kari was going to super-fast.

Sparks - "Whoa check out Wolf-girl."

Nova - "Yeah I never see that much speed before."

Otto - "But she does look a little tired."

It was true, she was starting to feel a little tired, but she knows that she can't slow down now. She needed to get stronger. Jinmay was a little scared how strong these machines were. But for strange reason, she was starting to have these negative feelings about Kari. Then the training was over and both girls finished but they were panting.

Jinmay - "*panting* "So... How did...we do?"

Chiro - "You Guys did awesome!"

Antauri - "Yes but I think Jinmay should do it again in a little while. She needs to pick up her speed. Kari doesn't have to."

Jinmay looked a little mad and her gem glow making her hair have a green streak.

 **()()()()()()()()**

After training, the Hyperforce was now relaxing in the main room. Then everybody noticed that Jinmay's hair have the green streak.

Nova - "Whoa Jinmay I like your streaks!"

Otto - "Yeah! Green is the luckiest color in the world I mean, look at me."

Jinmay - "Yeah that's cool…"

Chiro - "Is there something wrong Jinmay?"

Jinmay - "Oh uh yeah I just don't know what to do to relax."

Gibson - "Perhaps some doing and testing scientific research should brighten your mood. That usually helps me when it's break time."

Sparks - "Jinmay said she wants to relax not to be even more bored Gibson."

Gibson - "I'll have you know Sparks that my experiment isn't boring!"

Kari - "Okay that's enough guys."

They saw Kari coming down wearing her regular clothes. However, she looked a little stress and tired. Even her hair was still messy which was odd because her hair is usually combed after training and battle.

Sparks- "You okay Blondie?"

Kari - "Yeah why do you ask?"

Chiro - "Well it just that you look exhausted."

Antauri - "Chiros right Kari. Perhaps you should meditate with me to relax you."

Kari - "No it's okay I'm fine."

Jinmay - "So uh Kari, how did you get your powers?"

Kari - "Actually I was born with them. I had a little trouble controlling them and it was scary."

Chiro - "It's Okay Kari, thanks to us your powers are becoming more stable and stronger."

Nova - "Plus you're a great member to the team."

Unknowingly to the Monkey Team, Jinmay got even more jealous and the gem flowed causing her to get green stripes on her arm, face, and legs.

 **()()()()()()()**

They were back in the training room and Nova and Antauri was setting up the machine. They decided to go back into training, but Kari offered to train again. Right now, they were waiting for Kari and Jinmay who was taking a little long to get ready.

Otto - "I wonder what's taking the girls so long?"

Sparks - "Well you know how girls are, getting pretty and dolled up making sure their hair looked nice like Nova does- "

Nova threw a wrench at Sparks' head and it knock him to the ground.

Nova - "I do not do that!"

They saw Kari came down in her fighting clothes.

Kari - "Sorry guys, I had a little trouble finding my fighting clothes until I found them on my bed. It does smell nice and feel softer."

Gibson - "Oh that was courtesy of me. I noticed they looked a little dirty, so I washed them for you."

Sparks - "Heh, Dr. Brain strain is also Mr. Neat freak."

Gibson - "Oh nonsense I'm not a neat freak, I just enjoy things being clean. I also prefer Doctor instead of Mister."

Otto - "Kari maybe you shouldn't train this time."

Kari - "Why? I'm okay."

Antauri - "Today you looked tired and stressed. You need to rest a while."

Kari - "Don't worry about it I'm fine."

Then Jinmay came down and everybody was surprised with her recent look. Even her face looked like one of those depressed emo kids.

Chiro - "Jinmay are you okay?"

Jinmay - "Yes why?"

Nova - "Well you look...different."

Jinmay - "Yeah I got a recent look. So, what?"

Chiro - "Well you do look nice."

Jinmay - "Yeah whatever. Let's just get the training over with."

Chiro was shocked that Jinmay acted like that. She would never act so mean and emotionless. There was something wrong with her.

Sparks - "How bout we make this training a little more interesting?"

Kari - "Like what?"

Sparks - "We can make it into a contest. Whoever finishes first, wins."

Kari - "That sounds fun."

Jinmay - "Fine."

Nova - "Okay ready? Set? Go!"

The machine and Jinmay and Kari began training and racing at the same time. Kari was doing good but was slowing down a bit due to feeling tired, but she doesn't want to admit. She dodges the lasers and saws that was coming at her. Jinmay on the other hand, was going fast and almost catching up to Kari. She doesn't know why but she just had this feeling inside and gets mad that Kari was better at her. Kari and Jinmay was neck at neck but unfortunately for Jinmay, Kari won and finished first.

Otto - "Wait a Go Kari!"

Antauri - "That was mighty impressive Kari."

Gibson - "Yes you were fantastic."

Nova - "That was awesome!"

Chiro - "You were great Kari."

Then they heard a scream. They turned around and saw Jinmay with light green energy around her. This was scaring the team, especially Chiro. Jinmay was slamming her fists on the ground and it was damaging the floor.

Chiro - "Whoa Jinmay!"

Sparks - "What's happening?!"

Jinmay - "THIS ISN'T FAIR! KARI IS BETTER THAN ME AT EVERYTHING!"

Jinmay's hand turned into a cannon and began shooting green energy balls at the team. Luckily, they dodge it, but Kari was panting and fell on her knees. Jinmay saw this and summon her cannon again.

Jinmay - "Not so tough are you Wolf Girl?"

Jinmay shoot a green energy ball at her but Antauri quickly swoop up Kari and put her behind the boxes that the team were hiding from. They looked scared and worried about Kari who was panting hard.

Gibson - "Great scot she's having a panic attack! You guys take care of Jinmay and I'll help Kari."

They nodded and saw Jinmay looking for Kari.

Nova - " **Boom Boom Wake Up!"**

Nova punched her fists on the ground and it knocked Jinmay on her back. Chiro ran up to her, sat on her stomach to face her and said:

Chiro - "Jinmay you need to stop this! This isn't like you."

Jinmay got angry and pushed Chiro off her. She stood up and summoned both hand cannons.

Jinmay - "I DON'T CARE! YOU LIKE KARI BETTER THAN ME!"

She began firing the cannons, but the team dodge it again.

Sparks - "Why is she acting so crazy!?"

Chiro - "I don't know I mean she been like this ever since *realized something* the necklace! The necklace that she's wearing is making her act so bad. We have to get it off her."

Sparks - "No problem Kid."

Sparks jumped up and shouted:

Sparks - " **Magna-Tingler Blast!"**

He began shooting at Jinmay and she covered her face to block the attack.

Otto - " **Psycho Chopping Doom Spin!"**

He began going toward Jinmay, but she grabbed him trying to stop the spin. They were both struggling because how strong they were.

Otto - "Chiro now!"

Chiro - " **Chiro's Spiro!"**

He shot the lightning bolt aiming at Jinmay's necklace. However, Jinmay pushes Otto out of the way and dodge the attack.

Jinmay - "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU AND THAT STUPID KARI!"

Jinmay was about to shoot her cannon but Nova shouted:

Nova - " **Lady Tomahawk!"**

She slammed her fists on the ground and it made Jinmay jumped in the air. Chiro used his lightning bolt again and this time, he managed to strike at the strings of the necklace and it was off Jinmay's neck. The green streaks were gone and Jinmay was back to normal and Chiro's caught her in his arms. The necklace was on the ground and Jinmay was unconscious.

 **()()()()()()()**

Then Jinmay woke up and saw that she was in the med bay laying down on the table. She sat up and rubbed her head.

Chiro - "Jinmay you're okay!"

Jinmay - "Yeah I am... What happened? Where's Kari?"

Kari - "Right here."

She saw that Kari was in the med bay too but in her regular clothes. She was all better thanks to Gibson.

Jinmay - "I'm so sorry Kari. I don't know what came over me."

Gibson - "I'll gladly explained that: the necklace you were wearing, the gem feeds on a person's envy. It makes them unstable and powerful to the point they won't rest until the person they envy is gone."

Chiro - "Skeleton King must have created that gem."

Jinmay - "I just can't believe that I did that."

Nova - "Hey it's not your fault Jinmay you didn't know."

Antauri - "Now we need be extra careful on what we pick up when we go to space."

Kari - "Also I want to say sorry for not resting and over doing it. I just didn't want to look weak."

Antauri - "There's nothing wrong with resting occasionally Kari. It can actually help you get stronger and feel less stress."

Kari - "You're right and I guess it doesn't kill me to meditate occasionally."

Jinmay - "Kari I'm really sorry for what I did. I admit I was a little jealous of you and your powers."

Kari - "It's Okay Jinmay. To be honest I was jealous that you can do all these cool robot things."

Sparks - "Now that the water been under the bridge how about we get something to eat?"

Chiro - "That's sound good!"

Jinmay - "I would like that a lot! Especially with a new friend."

Kari - "Aw thanks Jinmay."

Jinmay - "No problem Kari."

 **Hope you all like it!**


	4. Monkey Fire

**Hey guys! Sorry I took long, I been studying for finals and my second semester is over. Plus, it was the holidays and I caught a cold but I'm okay now!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is about Kari's solo fight against an enemy.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

Jinmay still stood with the team for a while. She decided to take a break from finding her origins and just spend time with her friends. Right now, she and the others were just in Gibson's classroom waiting for test results. It was another one of his classroom knowledge test and he was now passing out the graded tests.

Gibson - "Antauri nice work!"

Antauri saw that he gotten an A+ on his test and smiled.

Antauri - "Thank you Gibson."

Gibson - "Chiro excellent job but I feel like you can do a little better."

Chiro saw that he gotten a B- on his test.

Chiro - "Oh well at least I got a passing grade."

Sparks - "Augh What?! I got a D-?!"

Gibson - "I'm sorry Sparks but half of these questions you answer wrong, you got right half on the other but didn't show your work, and the last one you just threw a crude drawing of me!"

Sparks - "You can't blame a guy for expressing himself through art."

Gibson rolled his eyes and to Nova and Otto. They both got an A which they were happy about. Then he went to Kari and Jinmay.

Gibson - "Jinmay brilliant work!"

Jinmay saw that she got an A+.

Jinmay - "Oh wow! That's great!"

Gibson - "Kari, I say you have been improving a lot lately."

He handed Kari her paper and saw that she got a B-.

Gibson - "But I would appreciate if you show your work, so you can get more credit."

Kari - "Okay no problem."

Gibson walk passed her, and Kari blushed. She hasn't told anybody this, but she has a secret crush on Gibson ever since she first came on the team. Sure, there are sometimes she have trouble understanding the big fancy words he uses but he was sweet and loyal to his friends. Plus, he would always help her out when there is trouble.

Antauri - "Now that we complete the science exams, perhaps we can now move on to the villain's charts. We can show Kari and Jinmay who to look out for."

Chiro - "Good idea Antauri."

 **()()()()()()()**

Gibson set up the screen and Otto got some popcorn and was happily munching them.

Nova - "We just going over the villains Otto not watching a movie."

Otto - "I know but I'm still hungry."

Sparks - "Do we have to do this?"

Jinmay - "Well we do have to know who the bad guys are."

Kari - "Yeah I mean looks can be tricky."

Gibson - "Alright settle down everybody. Now since Kari and Jinmay are still new members are the team, we need to go over our villains list."

Chiro - "That's right. I mean you girls both know about Skeleton King?"

Both Girls - "Yes."

Chiro - "Good but he got a lot more lackeys."

Gibson - "Like him for example."

Gibson showed a picture of Sakko.

Kari - "Who's that?"

Antauri - "That's Sakko. He is one of the Skeleton King's henchman."

Jinmay - "Yeah he was controlling me like if I was a puppet."

Kari - "I can't believe something so small and adorable can be so evil."

Gibson - "It's not just Skeleton King's henchman that you girls need to watch out for, even the citizen of Shuggarzoom can be villains. Like him:"

Gibson showed a picture of Gyrus Krinkle.

Jinmay - "Who's that guy?"

Nova - "Gyrus Krinkle hypnotized us believing that he was Chiro and try to make us destroy the real Chiro."

Chiro - "I still can't believe he wore that stupid costume that looked like me."

Antauri - "He's also a genius inventor."

Kari - "Oh yeah I heard about that guy. My boss told me how creepy he was. Like a stalker."

Otto - "He's also crazy to the point that rabid squirrels seem saner than him."

Gibson - "Well that's one way to say it Otto. Girls, the next slide I'm about to show happened to be one of our most dangerous foes."

Gibson pressed the slide button and it showed Mandarin.

Jinmay - "Whoa! Who's that?"

Chiro - "Mandarin. He's a former member of the Monkey Team before me."

Nova - "He was also a big fat jerk."

Sparks - "We had to kick him out because he wanted to take over Shuggarzoom."

Jinmay - "Take Over Shuggarzoom? Isn't that what you guys normally do?"

Antauri - "No Jinmay. We _protect_ Shuggarzoom because it's our job. We have no desire to take over the city."

Sparks - "Yeah he wanted to take over the city because he thought he was better than everybody else."

Then they heard some moans. They turned around and saw Kari holding her head and stomach. The team looked considered for her.

Otto - "You ok Kari?"

Kari - "Umm yeah I just gotta go to the bathroom."

 **()()()()()()()**

Kari quickly went to bathroom and began to wash her face with water. It made her feel a little better, but she still felt that sickness in her. It just came out of nowhere and it was weird.

Kari - "What the heck was that?"

Then the flashback of the fire that killed her parents came back in her head. She let out a small pain scream because it always brings back that painful memory of the day her parents were killed by that person. Then she heard a knock on the door and she quickly dried her face with the towel and open the door and it was Gibson.

Gibson - "Is everything alright Kari? I heard you let out a scream."

Kari - "O-Oh I'm fine Gibson. I just had a small headache I-is all."

Gibson - "Well alright but you should say something if there's something physically wrong."

Kari - "Don't worry I will."

Gibson - "Very Well then. Now that you are better we did want to show you and Jinmay something else."

 **()()()()()()()()**

In a room, Otto was creating a new machine and it was finished. The machine was two robot boots with wires connected on the bottom of the floor and hanging from the ceiling was two robot gloves. There was also goggles connected to the ceiling by wires.

Sparks - "What did you made Otto? Video game?"

Otto - "I wish but no. This is a new movement machine that can only one person can control the entire Super Robot just in case if the rest of the team is busy kicking bad guys butts or knocked out."

Antauri - "It is an excellent idea Otto. It can also keep the Robot safe from villains' harm."

Nova - "How do you use this thing anyway?"

Otto - "It's simple: Chiro would you like to test it out for me?"

Chiro - "Oh sure."

He put the robot boots, goggles, and gloves on. When Otto pushed the button on the side, Chiro saw the sky and buildings. He even looked down and saw the Super Robot's legs.

Chiro - "Whoa this is amazing!"

Otto - "Yep! You can see everything the Super Robot sees. Try moving its arms."

Chiro raises his left arm up, and the Robot's left arm moved up.

Chiro - "This is incredible!"

Gibson - "Nice work Otto. I have to say it's quite amazing."

Antauri - "Indeed."

Jinmay - "But we should be careful with it. Don't want it to go haywire."

Sparks - "Hey relax Jinmay everything will be fine."

Kari - "Is it okay we go get something to eat?"

Nova - "Now that does sound like promising idea."

Chiro - "Yeah I can grab a bite."

The team left but as soon they left the room, there was an evil laughter hidden in the room.

 **()()()()()()()()**

After getting some food at Hover Burgers, the team began to walk back to the Super Robot. However, they noticed that the Super Robot was gone!

Chiro - "The Super Robot is gone!"

Kari - "But how can somebody has got it? I mean I thought only team members can go inside the robot."

Then they heard citizens screaming in the northeast side of the city. They quickly follow it and saw the Super Robot attacking the city!

Otto - "I don't believe it!"

Nova - "Why is it doing this?"

Sparks - "This is weird I mean it doesn't just go on by itself."

Gibson - "Unless somebody is controlling the Super Robot!"

Chiro - "Alright Monkey Team! We gotta get inside the Robot to try and calm it down."

Kari - "But Wait! I don't have my fighting clothes and bow and arrow. I can't fight without them!"

Otto - "Here Kari! Put this is on your shirt."

He threw a badge at Kari and she caught it. She quickly presses it and the next thing she knows, she in her fighting clothes and have her weapons.

Kari - "Wow! Thanks Otto."

Otto - "No problem Kari. Now we gotta get inside the Super Robot."

Jinmay - "But how? I mean it's going nuts!"

Kari - "I got an idea!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

While the Robot was busy attacking the town, the team was flying with their jet packs, (expect for Kari who was being carried by Jinmay due to not having a jetpack) and landed on top a building. Kari tied a long rope on her arrow and shoot it at the back of the Robot. The team began to climb on the rope while trying to keep their balance. Once they made it to the back to the Robot, Gibson drilled a hole in the back and they managed to get inside.

Sparks - "You think it's some bandits controlling the robot?"

Otto - "Maybe somebody using my invention I made!"

Jinmay - "Then that's the room we gotta go to!"

Suddenly, they saw that some of the training weapons was being used in the inside.

Nova - "Look like we are doing our training early."

Lasers began to shoot them and they all managed to dodge them. Then saws were forming in the floor and they quickly jump up and they form back into the ground.

Otto - "I guess having saws in the ground wasn't a clever idea huh?"

Nova - "Oh you think?!"

Antauri - "No time for an argument Monkey Team. We need to keep going!"

They quickly began to run to see who's controlling the Super Robot. Then a flame shooter was shot, and they ducked. However, Chiro saw that Kari was frozen in shock in the spot she was standing and kept staring into the fire. Chiro remembered what happened the last time Kari's reaction whenever she saw fire.

Chiro - "Kari come on!"

But Kari was too frozen in shocked. She felt like she couldn't move like if her feet were glued to the ground. The fire reminded Kari of what happened to her parents. Kari couldn't see a rocket bomb aiming at her, but she felt like somebody pushed her out of the way which caused her to snap out of it. Kari saw that Chiro got her to safety.

Chiro - "You Okay Kari?"

Kari - "Yeah...I'm fine."

Kari gasps because she saw more Rocket bombs coming straight at them.

Gibson - " **Spin Shocker!"**

The spin shocker managed to blow up half of the rocket bombs.

Antauri - **"Claw disruptor!"**

Thanks to Antauri, all the rocket bombs but the Super Robot was still acting chaotic.

Jinmay - "How do we keep the robot from attacking the city?"

Chiro - "Maybe we can try to slow it down by controlling it our self!"

Gibson - "Ah excellent idea Chiro! That way we can slow down the robot from controlling the city."

Chiro - "Alright me and the team will go and into our battle parts, Jinmay you will be on the eye of the main computer you can guide us and make sure nobody gets hurt. Kari you go into the room and try to stop whosoever controlling the robot. If you need help just call us or Jinmay."

Kari - "Me? Are you sure? I never did my first solo battle against an enemy. Like with Tetch was different because it only lasted like 5 minutes."

Sparks - "Don't worry Blondie you will be fine."

Otto - "Yeah your strong!"

Nova - "You can do this Kari!"

Antauri - "You're a strong member Kari."

Gibson - "I believe in you Kari."

Jinmay - "You can do this!"

Chiro - "We all believe in you Kari."

Kari smiled and now have confidence that she can do this fight alone.

Kari - "Alright good luck guys!"

Chiro - "Good luck Kari!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

Kari ran down the hallway to go to stop who's ever controlling the Robot. She was a little nervous, but she knows that she can do it thanks to her friends. She made it, but the door was locked so Kari used her claws and push the door opened. She saw it was some hooded figure controlling the robot. However, he seems to have trouble controlling it thanks to the Monkey Team in their battle pods controlling the robot themselves.

Kari - "Hey stop that!"

The hooded figure turned around and saw Kari.

Hooded Figure - "Ah a wolf that's a new one."

Kari - "You better stop attacking the city or I'll make you stop!"

Hooded Figure - "I like to see you try Wolf Brat!"

The hooded figure pushed a button on the glove and some flamethrowers came out and shot some fire at Kari. Kari quickly dodge them and was panting but knew that she had to focus on her mission.

Hooded Figure - "How you like to be cooked medium rare?"

Kari - "I prefer fire hood on a stick!"

She ran to the hooded figure and shouted:

Kari - "but the flamethrower shot some more fire and she kept on running away from them.

Hooded Figure - "Aw the little puppy is afraid of fire."

Kari was scared, but she knew she can't let her fear get in the way. She saw her bow and arrow on the ground and quickly ran toward them. But unfortunately, the flamethrower shot fire and there was a line of fire around Kari's now and arrow.

Hooded Figure - "Try getting that Wolf Brat!"

Kari was scared and to her, the fire look like it was getting bigger. But she knew that she needed to get it to protect her friends. With confidence, she grabbed the bow and arrow without getting burn and shot the arrow that cut the left glove wire.

Hooded Figure - "You will pay for this!"

The flamethrower began to shoot fireballs. Kari dodge them and shot two arrows that snapped the right glove and left boot wires. All she needed to do was shoot the goggles and right boot wire. However, before she was able to shoot the two arrows her hand got burn by fire thanks to the flamethrower.

Hooded Figure - "Look like you are useless without your little toys girly."

Kari - *pained* "No... I'm…. not!"

Despite the pain, she managed shoot the two arrows and it cut the last two remaining wires. The Hooded Figure was no longer in control of the Super Robot.

Hooded Figure - "NOOO!"

Kari jumped on top of the hooded figure and began to punch him in the face. She used her claws and scratch the hood but once the hood was scratched off, it revealed that it was Mandarin! Kari was confused because it was another monkey, and then suddenly, the flashback of her parents' death came.

 _Kari was running away with the Wolf clothes and weapons she was handed. She kept dodging the fire and saw the figure that was destroying her home. It was orange and looked like a monkey! He was laughing Evilly and send his minions to keep destroying the house and setting fire._

Kari then was shocked that this monkey was the one who left the permanent tragedy in her life. The one who caused her to have a fear of fire. The one who murdered her parents. It was all this monkey fault!

Kari - "It was you! You ruined everything!"

She banged Mandarin's head by pulling his shoulders up and slamming his head on the ground.

Mandarin - "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Kari - "The fire! The destruction! You killed my parents! IT WAS ALL YOU!"

Kari was full of rage. kept on banging Mandarin's head on the ground. Tears was in her eyes as she was attacking Mandarin.

Kari - "Give them back! Give me back my parents you monsters! *getting tired and weaker* Give then...back...Give them back…"

"Kari!"

Mandarin saw that it was his former teammate and Chiro. Seeing this chance, he pushed Kari off him, and climbed on the wall and opening a wall.

Mandarin - "See you later my former friends and my hairless twin! My master has something plan for you!"

He escapes laughing and flying out of the Super Robot.

Sparks - "Hey!"

Antauri - "Let him go Sparks, we will be ready for him next time."

Gibson - "At least the Robot is in our control."

Otto - "Kari your hand! It's all cooked up."

Kari - "It doesn't matter…"

Chiro - "Kari! Why did you let Mandarin get away! You could of kick his butt."

Kari - "He did it...Chiro…"

Chiro - "Yeah escapes because you let him! We could of capture him!"

Antauri - "Chiro that's enough."

Kari then fell on her knees worrying her friends

Nova - "What's the matter Kari?"

Kari - "That Monkey was there! He killed my parents!"

Kari broke down into tears. She normally hates crying in front of people, but she didn't care because she just found out the ugly truth about what happened to her parents. Chiro and the rest of the team looked at her with sympathize looks especially Chiro. He felt guilty for yelling at her earlier not realizing the pain she was going through. Kari continue crying until she felt somebody hugged her and it was Chiro. He was hugging her tightly.

Chiro - "It's okay Kari and I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I understand about losing family."

Kari then felt the Monkey Team and Jinmay also hugging her.

Nova - "You have nothing to worry about Kari.

Otto - "Yeah we will be there for you."

Gibson - "No matter what happens."

Sparks - "Because we will also protect you."

Antauri - "I know it hard because you lost your family, but we are your new family now."

Jinmay - "We promise that Kari."

Kari then felt like tears of joy coming out of her eyes this time. While it's hard to let go of the pain, she has her new family to help guide and protect her. She hugged them back and wipe the tears.

Kari - "Thank you guys. For everything."

Chiro - "No problem Kari. We should get some rest I mean we did had a long day."

Otto - "Yeah and I gotta fix the wires."

Gibson - "Yes you should make sure that only team members use it Otto. In the meantime, we should get that hand

 **()()()()()()()()()**

That night Kari was in her pajamas and getting ready for bed. Her hand was all wrapped up thanks to Gibson and should be better in a week. Then she heard a knock on the door.

Kari - "Come in."

The door opened, and it was Gibson.

Kari - "O-Oh hi Gibson."

Gibson - "I just wanted to see if you and your hand was feeling better."

Kari - "Yes it's feeling fine thank you. I'm also feeling better after the battle."

Gibson - "I know you are upset with what Mandarin did and I understand the pain you are going through. Believe me he caused my friends a lot of pain."

Kari - "Really?"

Gibson - "Yes he would go too far in training and nearly kill us. He even wanted to rule Shuggarzoom because he believe that he was better than everybody else."

Kari - "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that. It still hurts me that he did that."

Gibson - "Thanks but you shouldn't worry about the past too much. What matter is the future and you need to keep going no matter how hard things get."

Kari - "Oh thanks Gibson."

Gibson then hugged Kari which was shocking because Gibson wasn't normally the hugging type of person. Kari hugged Gibson back beside her blushing and liking it.

Gibson - "I figure you could use the hug after today's battle."

Kari - "Thank you. You're a good friend."

Gibson - "No problem Kari. Now get some rest."

Gibson left the room and Kari felt happy. She turns off the light and then crawled into bed and took out a picture of her parents under the pillows. She smiled and kissed it and went to sleep vowing that she would keep on living for their sake and hope to one day find Mandarin again and battle him for what he did.

 **Hope you all like it!**


	5. Thingy

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long been busy with life XP**

 **Anyway, this chapter is the Thingy episode (one of my favorite episodes) and it will have my OC Kari in it.**

 **So, relax and enjoy the story!**

The Hyperforce was on Ranger 7: also known as the Shuggarzoom moon. They were mining for fuel rocks for the Super Robot. It was running low since their last battle and needed some fuel rocks. 

Kari - "Um isn't there any other places we can go to get some fuel rocks? Like somewhere colorful and pretty? This place looks boring and depressing."

Antauri - "This is the only place that have fuel rocks Kari."

Kari - "Yeah but this is getting boring."

Otto - "Aw it's not so bad Kari. Know what I like about Ranger 7? The peace and quiet."

Unfortunately, the quiet was interrupted by Nova using her skills to shatter a large rock into pebbles and refining them into beautiful gemstones. Kari's eyes widen in amazement.

Kari - "Wow! It looked like a corundum and a quartz stone!"

Gibson - "I say Kari, I didn't know you have knowledge of gemstones."

Kari - "Yes. My mother taught me about these gems. She loved jewelry."

Kari smiled and remembered how her mother would buy different kind of jewelry all the time. She taught Kari about various kinds of gems, their rarity, and even their value.

Chiro - "Quiet? I agree with Kari; this place is so boring."

Sparks came with a mining cart as Kari was putting in some of the gems.

Sparks - "A lifeless moon ain't fun, Kid? Come on. Just look at all the rocks."

Gibson - "Indeed. Each is a geological wonder, just waiting to be converted into much need robot fuel."

Nova - "Uh what do that mean in English Gibson?"

Antauri used his psychokinesis to grab the stone from Gibson and moved it into the cart. He smiled and answered Nova's question:

Antauri - "I believe the point that Gibson is trying to make is that we can find excitement anywhere. Even somewhere uninhabited."

Chiro - "If this place is uninhabited, what is that?"

At the bottom of the cliff was small, blue fuzzball. It was a very cute little critter. The creature purred at us. It caught Nova's attention, as she threw a large refined rock toward the mine cart. But she missed and hit Sparx. The rock bounced off Sparx's head and hit a nearby rock formation. The formation gave out and created an avalanche.

Nova - "Oops!"

Chiro - "Avalanche!"

Antauri, Gibson and Kari used their rocket packs to get out of the way. However, the avalanche was gonna attack the little critter. The little guy was too scared to move. 

Kari - "It's going to hit the little guy!"

Chiro - "Don't worry, Hyperforce Go!"

Antauri used his psychokinesis to block the avalanches path. A few rocks slipped away from him. 

Nova - " **Boom Boom Wake Up!"  
**  
She punched the rocks into smaller pebbles.

Otto - " **Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!"**

Otto summoned his saws and fired an energy attack at a few more rocks. The rocks exploded into smaller pebbles.

Sparks - " **Magna-Tingler Blast."**

A few more incoming rocks were vaporized by the attack. More rocks came down and Gibson was able to dig a hole and the rocks rested inside thanks to his drills. However, one of the rocks got lucky and bounced toward the creature.

Kari - " **Wolf Howl!"**

Purple sonic energy came out of Kari's mouth and it blasted the rocks into pieces, but they were still too big.

Chiro - " **Thunder Punch!"**

Chiro punched the remained rocks and they broke into pebbles. The little guy was safe, but it backed away and was whimpering in fear. Chiro was going closer to the little guy.

Gibson - "Careful. That creature could be dangerous."

Chiro gently kneel down to the little guy who was still scared.

Chiro - "It's okay, little guy. We're not gonna hurt you."

The creature smiled, leaped into his arms and licked Chiro's helmet with light pink saliva. Then it jumped to Kari's arm and did the same to her and she giggled.

Kari - "Aw it's so cute!"

Chiro - "It's friendly too. Hey, you know what I'm thinking?"

Gibson - *waved his arm* - "Oh no. We are not bringing that thing into the Super Robot."

The little guy then jumped to Nova who licked her face.

Nova - *giggled* "It is kinda cute."

Then it jumped to Otto who licked him.

Otto - "Probably won't eat much. And you gotta love slobber."

The little guy jumped to Sparks and it licked him.

Sparks - *chuckled* "Come on. The furball won't take up much space."

Then it jumped to Antauri and licked him. Unlike the others, didn't faze Antauri.

Antauri - "And this will only be temporary."

Kari - "Yeah until we find his home. It hard to live in a place like this and can't stay here by itself."

Chiro - "Yeah I agree with Kari."

The little guy turned its attention to Gibson and leaped towards him. However, Gibson was keeping him away because he finds his drool to be disgusting. He hates gross things like that.

Gibson - "Just keep it away from me."

Then for some strange reason, the creature released some dust on Gibson and causing him to sneeze, letting go of the little guy. It leaped on top of Chiro's head.

Gibson - "And give it a bath."

 **()()()()()()()()**

After refueling the Super Robot, it began to fly in space heading back to Shuggarzoom City. Chiro was Kari was giving the little guy a bath while Gibson was washing his face. The little guy seems to be enjoying the bath since it kept on making happy purring noise.

Kari - "What do you think we should name it?"

Gibson - "Don't name it anything. It doesn't belong to us."

Chiro - "Well we have to call it something…. Oh! What about Thingy?"

Kari - "Aww that's cute!"

Gibson - "Hm. I'm going to my lab. Like I mention before, kept that creature away from me."

Gibson left to go work in his lab. Kari and Chiro dried Thingy and began to play with him in the main room. Chiro then decided to use a holographic projector to play with Thingy. Thingy jumped through the holographic orb and hit the wall. 

Chiro - "Thingy, you whoob. It's just a hologram. Try this!"

He used the remote to morph the orb to look like a Monkey head. It made Kari laughed and Thingy smiled and chased after it.

Chiro - "Come on. Get that monkey."

Thingy bounced and made its way into Gibson's lab. This made Kari worried because she knows how Gibson can get if somebody bothers him in his lab.

Kari - "Uh oh Chiro! He's in Gibson's lab."

Chiro - *nervously* "I'm pretty sure Thingy won't be too much of a bother to Gibson."

However, Chiro was proven wrong when there was a crash and an explosion. Thingy came out and hid behind Chiro as Gibson came out covered in smoke and looked mad.

Chiro - "Aw come on Gibson, it was an accident!"

Gibson - "I'm not so sure. *showed him and Kari pictures with his scanner* According to my ongoing analysis, that creature is a new monster species. It's already damage our computer cables and clogged the ventilation system with its filthy hair! It could be trying to destroy us."

Chiro - "What? Thingy is harmless. *looked behind Thingy* Aren't you, Thingy?"

However Thingy was gone which scared Chiro a little.

Kari - "Uh Chiro?"

Kari pointed to a wall and Thingy came out from a small duct. Chiro quickly ran to the little critter. Kari saw how Gibson was giving them the "I told you so" look on his face.

Kari - "Oh come on Gibson. Just because Thingy is a little wild doesn't mean he's evil. I mean how can something so cute can be so evil? Like Chiro said, Thingy is harmless."

Gibson still looked doubtful and saw a piece of Thingy's hair. He picked it up and looked at it.

Gibson - "Harmless? Hmm... I'll find out for certain."

He went back to his lab to do research on Thingy.

 **()()()()()()()()()**

In the Training room, everybody was waiting for Kari except for Gibson who was in his lab. Kari came down in her fighting clothes looking a bit bummed down.

Sparks - "Hey what's wrong Blondie Locks? You usually look excited when it's training time."

Kari - "My bow and arrow is all chewed up and drooled on thanks to Thingy."

Otto - "Aw don't worry about it Kari, I will fix it for you later."

Antauri - "In the meantime, we should start our training."

A pillar rose from the ground and summoned weapons, ready to be used.

Antauri - *as he was dodging the weapons* "As you can see, the weapons reflex trainer is designed to keep on our toes. Or off them. So, who wants to-"

Nova - "Me first!"

Nova ran toward the simulation and weapons started attacking, but she dodged with ease. Kari also joined Nova and began to dodge the attack with ease.

Nova - "This is gonna be way too easy."

Kari - "Yeah I mean I can do this with one hand tied behind my back."

Antauri typed on the control console and the red lasers started firing at Nova. Nova and Kari was still able to dodge with ease.

Nova - "So, got anything a little more challenging?"

Kari - "Yeah I mean a two-year-old can do this."

Antauri pressed a button, but the console sparked in response. Antauri gasped and stepped back from the console. More weapon pillars rose and were ready to attack the team which scared and shocked them. 

Chiro - "Something tells me this isn't part of the training exercise."

The weapons attacked Chiro, the Monkeys and Kari. Luckily, they jumped into action to take them out. Nova took out the first pillar. A stray drill was about to surprise her, but Sparx took it out with his magnet.

Kari - " **Energy kick!"**

Purple energy formed on Kari's foot and managed to kick a hole in the pillar. However, she didn't notice a laser was about to hit her.

Otto - "Watch out Kari!"

Before she can turn around, Otto pushed her out the way getting her to safety. Then Antauri shouted:

Antauri - " **Faze and Daze!"**

He phased through the pillar and destroyed the pillar from the inside. Otto and Chiro destroyed the last two pillars. Then every pillar was either turn off or was destroyed. The team was panting, and Kari looked a little freak out.

Otto - "You okay Kari?"

Kari - "Yeah...It just that it was so brutal!"

Nova - "Yeah I mean, _that_ was challenging."

Kari - "Yeah I never done anything like that in my life. It was really scary I mean we could have been killed."

Chiro - "Uh hate to interrupt but have anybody seen Thingy?"

The control console started making noises. The button panel bounced off to reveal Thingy inside, covered in wires. Thingy blushed sheepishly and the Monkey's looked at Chiro and Kari with mad looks.

Kari - "Aw come on guys Thingy didn't mean it."

Chiro - "Yeah he just needs a little house training is all."

Then Gibson appeared on the central computer.

Gibson - "Monkey Team, I've just made a startling discovery. And it's related to that 'Thingy'."

Before he could turn off the transmission, an alarm went off and sealed Gibson inside his lab.

Computer - "Warning: Airlock breach!"

Gibson - "Huh? Wh-What's going on?"

Computer - "Outer Door opening. You maybe pulled into outer space. And your doom."

The Outer Door opens, and it began to suck everything out. Gibson tried to hold on to a pole, but his gripped wasn't tight enough and he ended up hitting his head on the door knocking him unconscious and was out the door floating in space. Chiro, Thingy and the rest of the team watched in horror of what happened to their friend.

Chiro - "Gibson!"

Kari - "Oh no! We have to do something!"

Chiro - "We will head to our station, Kari you stay here with the main computer."

Kari - "Right!"

Chiro and the other monkeys went to their stations, even Thingy went with them to their stations. They saw Gibson was still unconscious and floating in space.

Chiro - "We've got a Monkey overboard! Let's turn it around, Team."

Sparks - "Roger Chiro!"

Antauri - "We're closing on his position."

Suddenly, the foot thrusters stopped working and the energy went down.

Nova - "We've lost the foot thrusters!"

Otto - "Propulsion power is gone!"

Chiro - "Antauri, engage tractor beam."

Antauri tried to engage the tractor beam, but unfortunately, it too didn't work. The power shut down and everything.

Antauri - "Sorry, Chiro. It appears someone has had a busy day."

Then Kari spoke through the speaker.

Kari - "Chiro! Sad news, the main computer stopped working. I can't get it to do anything."

Chiro looked at Thingy, who looked at Chiro sadly. Then Gibson was floating near the Super Robot.

Nova - "He's drifting out of range!"

Chiro - "Sparks, can you get him?"

Sparks - "Of course I can. *to himself* At least I think I can."

Sparks move the left arm and expand the fingers to be longer. The Robot managed to grabbed Gibson

Sparks - "I got him."

 **()()()()()()()()()**

Sparks managed to get Gibson back inside the Super Robot and got him into the medical bay. Antauri, Chiro and Kari were checking on him who was in the recovery tubes with the machine healing his injury.

Kari - "You think he will be okay?"

Chiro - "Just a bump on the head. He'll be okay."

Antauri - "Unfortunately, I could not say the same for the Robot. We have multiple system failures. We're not going anywhere for now."

Kari - "So what's going to happen now?"

Antauri - "We Do need to fix up the Super Robot. Then need to lock up Thingy."

Kari - "No! You can't do that, he just a little harmless creature. He didn't mean any trouble."

Chiro - "We know but it's for the best Kari. I mean because of him; the Super Robot is all messed up and Gibson is hurt."

Antauri - "Chiro is right Kari. Unless we want Thingy to destroy more of the Robot, we have to keep him locked up and figure out why is he doing this."

Kari - "Oh alright. Is it okay I stay here and watch Gibson?"

Chiro - "Sure Kari. Let us know if anything happens."

Kari - "I will."

Chiro and Antauri left the Med Bay leaving Kari alone with Gibson. Kari sadly watched Gibson in the recovering tube until she smelled something powdery and bitter. She didn't want to leave Gibson, but the foul smell was irking Kari to the point that she just had to figure out what the smell was. Kari left a few feet away from Gibson and looked at a microscope and saw something on it. Kari looked at it and saw that it was Thingy's fur and was some green powder stuff was on it. Kari zoomed in and saw that the green powder looks like little Skeleton King faces.

Kari - "No...it couldn't!"

Luckily, she saw a mini library room and she ran in it and found the book she was looking for: Supernatural Viruses. Kari flipped through the pages and saw what she found: The powder was called "Prodigium Virus."

Kari - *reading it* "Prodigium Virus can be created by a dark evil force and it can be spread by sprayed on animals or furry creatures. Organic beings such as humans are immune. However, if one animal is sprayed, it become infected with the virus and cause them to mutate into a Monster and alter their mind into thinking they work for their leader. *finished reading* Wait a minute...Thingy did spray some powdery stuff at Gibson...so that means!"

"It exactly what it means Wolf Girl."

She turned around and saw Gibson out of the tube and smiling evilly. Before Kari can say anything, Gibson close the door on her and locked the door. Kari began to pound on the door.

Kari - "Gibson! Let me out!"

Gibson - "Of course I'll let you out. After the destruction of Shuggarzoom City is done!"

Gibson laughed and left Kari in the room. Kari kept banging on the door hoping anybody can hear her. It been going on for 10 minutes, but nobody can hear her. Then thanks to her good hearing she heard screams and it sound like the others.

Kari - "Oh no! The virus must have completely affected Gibson! I need to get out of here! But how?! How?! *looks at her badge and hands* oh that's right, I have wolf powers. Duh!"

Kari pressed her bandage and she was now in her wolf clothes. She summons her wolf clothes and tried to push the door open, but it didn't work. Then Kari heard Chiro screaming in horror and realize that she need to hurry so she keeps punching the door until it was knocked down. Kari was finally free and heard:

"I wasn't the only one infected by this disgusting creature!"

She quickly ran out of the Med Bay and her eyes widen in horror: the virus infected Gibson and turn him into an evil mutant monster! The others were trapped in the elevator and he was getting close to Thingy.

Evil Gibson - "There there Thingy. There's no need to be scared, we are all friends here…"

He summoned his drills which looked darker and bigger. Then Kari shouted:

Kari - "GIBSON STOPPED!"

Evil Gibson stopped and saw Kari free and in her battle suit.

Evil Gibson - "Ah. I see the Wolf-Girl is free from her little cage."

Kari - "Leave Thingy alone!"

Evil Gibson - "Oh and do you think you can stop me without your little toys?"

Kari - "I can fight you without my bow and arrow!"

Evil Gibson - "Ha! Your little powers won't stop me!"

Kari - *summoned her wolf claws* "I'm warning you!"

Evil Gibson - " **Spin Shocker!"**

His power came out and it looked bigger and had a black streak. Luckily Kari dodge the attack.

Otto - "Whoa! The Spin Shocker looked so powerful!"

Antauri - "The virus must have affected his powers too making them stronger."

Kari - " **Claw Force!"**

Kari scratched the air and three purple wolf claws came out and aimed for Gibson. But he used his drills to shield himself.

Chiro - "Kari be careful!"

Sparks - "Try to knock him out!"

Evil Gibson - "Your friends words are useless like you!"

Kari - " **Wolf Howl!"**

Purple sonic energy came out of Kari's mouth and it managed to knocked Gibson down. The gang cheered.

Nova - "Wait a go Kari!"

Antauri - "Tried to get Thingy out of here!"

Kari nodded and went to Thingy's cage and tried to unlock it. But then suddenly, Gibson use his long tail and wrapped Kari in it!

Nova - "Kari!"

Evil Gibson - "Now I got this worthless dog out of the way, I need to do what I need to do."

Chiro - "Thingy run!"

Chiro got shocked in the elevator and Thingy was whimpering in fear as Gibson stepped closer to it. Kari was struggling to be free but was wrapped too tight in Gibson's tail. Gibson laughed evil and summoned his drill and Kari eyes widen in horror. Thinking quickly, she made her fangs grow longer and bite Gibson's tail hard. Gibson screamed in pain and not only knocked Kari into the ground releasing her, but he did it hard to the point that Kari glasses came off and she was unconscious.

Chiro - "Kari!"

This distraction managed to let Thingy out of his cage and escape by making a hole in the wall.

Evil Gibson - "Ugh! No matter, I'll catch it eventually!"

Nova - "Wait, which one of us is infected with the virus?"

Evil Gibson - "You all should be! But somehow you all become immune to the virus. I'll have to dissect you later to learn why."

He smirked evilly much to the confused of the others. Then Chiro was confused at what Gibson said before that he wasn't the only one infected by the virus. Then it hit him!

Chiro - "Wait, so when you said that you aren't the only infected by the virus, you mean?"

Evil Gibson - "Yes! The other that is infected is the most powerful machine among us: The Super Robot!"

Then the outside and the inside of the Super Robot began to corrupt. It started to look like a monster and the inside looked like a jungle. Then Gibson got into his elevator pod and force the others into their station. However, while Gibson made to his station, the others was in theirs, but all tied by the vines.

Evil Gibson - "Skeleton King Robot Monkey Team Destroyer Force Go!"

The now corrupted Super Robot was disengaged and started breaking destruction upon Shuggarzoom City. Gibson was controlling the Robot and was causing destruction and not caring about the people who was running away in fear and screaming in fear. To him, it's music to his ears.

Evil Gibson - *laughing* This is quite delightful."

 **()()()()()()()()**

Kari woke up and her vision was blurry because not only her head hurts, she didn't have her glasses. Looking quickly saw a blurry blue thing with something black on top of it who let it fall on her lap. With the little good vision, she has, Kari realize it was her glasses and put it on. To her horror, she saw the Super Robot is corrupted and causing havoc on the city. Next to her was Thingy.

Kari - "Thingy! You're safe!"

She hugged Thingy and Thingy licked her covering her in salvia. Kari chuckled and wipe it off and it landed on some part of the Robot turning a little part of it back to normal. Kari gasps in amazement:

Kari - "Thingy! You're drool! It's the cure!"

Thingy jumped up and down in joy.

Kari - "I better called Chiro!"

Just when she was about to go to the main computer, some vines appeared and began wrapped around her legs, making he tripped. Thingy whimpers in fear, but Kari crawled to the computer beside vines behind wrapped around her.

Kari - *struggling* Thingy…. Go to...Chiro!"

Thingy nodded and went through the hole he escapes from to go to Chiro. Kari struggled to the computer thanks to the vines, but she managed to press the button and heard Chiro's muffled.

Kari - "Chiro can you hear me?"

Chiro - *muffled* "Kari?" *managed to get the vine off his mouth* Kari are you okay?

Kari - "Yes I'm fine. It's Thingy he's- "

A vine was wrapped around Kari's mouth cutting her off and she was brought down on the ground.

Chiro - "Thingy What's? Kari! Oh man...Monkey Team. Can you hear me?"

The Monkeys made muffled sounds, to show they were listening.

Evil Gibson - "It's too late, boy. Shuggarzoom is doomed."

Then Thingy came to Chiro's station and landed on Chiro's lap.

Chiro - "Thingy! You're okay."

Thingy licked the vines that was holding Chiro and he was free. Chiro suddenly realize what Kari tried to tell him before she got cut off.

Chiro - "It's Thingy! He's the cure. When he licked you, he made you all immune, except for Gibson."

Evil Gibson - *growls* "I should have eliminated that beast when I had the chance!" *evilly smirked* The Robot will deal with you now."

Then Super Robot threw Thingy out and started attacking him. Thingy was able to dodge the lasers but got cornered. The Super Robot lifted its foot and stepped on Thingy.

Chiro and Kari - "THINGY!"

The Monkey team muffled scream believing Thingy got destroyed. But to Gibson surprised and the team relief Thingy survived. However, he entered his large beast form, around the same size as the Robot, and threw it on its back. The Super Robot looked at Thingy and vomited some sort of acid at Thingy. Thingy stepped back, picked up the Robot from the legs and threw it into the nearest building.

Evil Gibson - "Destroy that... That... Thing!"

Gibson fired its rockets at Thingy, but Thingy was unharmed. Thingy roared and fought back. Not wanting Thingy or the Super Robot to get hurt or destroyed, Chiro got an idea on how to solve both problems and cure Gibson. Chiro punched a hole into the Super Robot's torso, so Thingy could see him.

Chiro - "Team, I need you to keep the Robot from attacking Thingy."

The team tried their best to keep the Robot from attacking them. Even Kari tried her best by pressing the buttons to keep the Robot from flying away or moving.

Evil Gibson - "You filthy primates dare to oppose me!?"

Chiro got out the hologram remote he and Kari played with Thingy earlier and pointed at him who was about to attack the Robot.

Chiro - "Thingy Wait!"

He used the remote and shifted it into Chiro's smiling face.

Chiro - "It's me Chiro! Come on, Thingy. Gimme a lick! A nice, big, sloppy lick!"

Thingy smiled and tackled the Super Robot on to its back. He gave the Robot sloppy licks and his saliva traveled throughout the inside of it. The infection was cured, and the Robot was back to normal. Even Kari was free and stand up to make sure the team is okay.

Kari - "You guys are alright?"

Nova - "All good!"

Sparks - "All free Blondie!"

Antauri - "The vines are gone."

Otto - "Gotta love that slobber."

Evil Gibson - "NO!"

Chiro - "Yep. And I think it's time you gave it a try, Gibson. Now Kari!"

Kari quickly pressed the button that ejected Gibson out of the Super Robot and landed on to its left hand. Thingy grabbed him and gave him a large lick which grossed him, and he was turn back to normal.

Gibson - "Why am I covered in slobber?"

Then he sees Thingy in beast form and freaked out.

Chiro - "Thingy put Gibson back in the Robot!"

Thingy growl in agreement and put Gibson back in the main room. Kari saw that Gibson was back to normal and covered in slobber.

Kari - "Gibson you're back!"

She ran toward Gibson and hugged him beside being covering in slobber. Then the team came in and saw Kari putting down Gibson.

Nova - "Gibson you're okay!"

She also hugged him beside being covered in slobber.

Sparks - "Good to have you back Big Brain."

Antauri - "Indeed. It's a relief that you're cured."

Otto - "Yeah you were really scary!"

Gibson - "What are you talking about?"

Chiro - "You got infected by a virus created by Skeleton King."

Kari - "It brainwashes you to be Skeleton King minion and tried to destroy the city and us."

Gibson saw the destruction the fight has left Shuggarzoom. He was shocked that he's the reason all of this have happened.

Gibson - "Great scot! I-I'm so sorry!"

Nova - "Hey Gibson it's okay it wasn't you're fault."

Antauri - "Nova is right Gibson. You were infected by a brainwashing virus. It could have happened to any of us."

Sparks - "And the only person to really blame is Skeleton King."

Gibson smiled at this glad that his friends don't blame him for what happened.

Chiro - "Beside you should also thank Thingy. He also cured you."

Gibson saw Thingy in Kari's hands now back to normal. Kari let Thingy go and he went to Gibson.

Gibson - "Well Thingy, even though you cause destruction, I am grateful that you save me from the virus. Thank you."

Thingy was happy and licked Gibson some more much to his disgust.

Gibson - "Now as you will excuse me, I need to take a bath to get rid of this slobber."

 **()()()()()()()()**

With everything back to normal, everyone went on with their normal thing. Chiro and Kari were playing with Thingy. Gibson was fixing the Super Robot's malfunctions. And the others were just relaxing.

Gibson - "Monkey Team, I have great news. I've located Thingy's home planet. He can go home."

Chiro - *sighed* "Aaaww. But he just got here."

Kari - "Yeah I mean can't we keep him?"

Gibson - "If I recall correctly, his visit was temporary."

Chiro - *smirked* "Anybody else notice Gibson's acting sort of evil?"

Kari - "Actually I noticed his eye is turning a little red."

Otto - "Uh oh!"

Sparks - "He got the virus again!"

Gibson - "I DO NOT!"

Antauri - *smiled* "And there's only one cure."

Nova - "Get him Thingy!"

Thingy turned his attention to Gibson and pounced him. Gibson fell and tried to get Thingy arms-length from him. The team laughed and glad that their friend is back to normal.

 **Hope you all like it!**


	6. A Day Off

**Wow. It's been a really long time. Sorry guys. I been busy with life but I'm back!**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be about Chiro, Kari and Otto's day off.**

 **So relax and enjoy the story!**

It was just a normal day in Shuggarzoom City. The people in was just hanging out with family and friends or just working at their jobs. In the Super Robot, Chiro, Kari and the others were training in the training room. However Chiro was slacking off a little which Antauri noticed since Chiro was going a little slow.

Antauri - "I can see you been slacking on your training Chiro."

Chiro - *sighs* "Sorry Antauri, but we been practicing like almost every day and there haven't been a monster in a week."

Kari - "Yeah I agree with Chiro. Can't we take a day off or something?"

Gibson - "It's better to get stronger now than later."

Chiro - "Well can't we at least take a break?"

Sparks - "Yeah I agree with the kid and Wolf Girl. I need a break to relax these strong muscles."

Nova - *scoff* "You can barely make a muscle."

Antauri - "Very well. We should take a break. But then it's right back to training."

The Monkey Teams went to the other room, but Otto stop and noticed Chiro looked tired and stressed out. Kari looks doubtful and nervous. Otto walked up to both of them and said:

Otto - *concerned* "You okay Chiro and Kari?"

Chiro - *strained* "Yeah...Just a little tired is all."

Kari - "And tired."

Otto - "Say why don't we get some ice cream sundaes? It's been a while since we hung out just the three of us."

Chiro - "Oh well okay ice cream sound good."

Kari - "Yeah I can grab something to eat."

 **()()()()()()()()**

At Shuggarzoom ice cream shop ShuggaScoops, Chiro and Kari was enjoying a bowl of vanilla ice cream. Otto on the other hand, was eating a big bowl of ice cream with many different flavors with whip cream and cherries on it. He was eating pretty fast.

Chiro - "Otto aren't you worried that you're going to get a brain freeze?"

Otto - *while eating* "No. Not really *swallows* Why?"

Chiro - "Just asking."

Kari - "I think Otto is immune to brain freeze."

Otto noticed that Chiro looked a bit down and was slowly eating his ice cream. Kari was doing the same thing. This worries Otto because he doesn't like seeing his friends sad.

Otto - "Chiro, Kari, are you guys okay?"

Kari - "Yeah why?"

Otto - "You guys look down."

Chiro - "Huh? Oh it's nothing."

Otto - "Come on guys, you can tell me. I mean the team is back at the Robot and I promise I won't tell no one your bad secret."

Chiro - "Well the secret isn't bad."

Otto - "What is it?"

Chiro - "I'm just really exhausted is all."

Otto - "From the training?"

Chiro - "Not just from the training. From everything: Being a hero, saving Shuggarzoom, Skeleton King, it's too exhaustion. I love being a hero and all, but there are sometimes that I just miss being just a regular kid. But I know that j can't go back to that."

Kari - "I got that feeling too Chiro. I mean sometimes I look at my wolf powers as a curse because I'm the only girl who have them. There are sometimes I wish I was just a regular kid."

Otto - "But you and Chiro are regular kids. You just have awesome powers."

Chiro - "Yeah but Otto do you ever wish that you can be something else beside a hero?"

Otto - "Of course I do. I mean I always wanted to be part of a circus remember. I think they were so cool and fun! But I know that being a hero is more important and fun then being in a circus."

Chiro - "I guess that's true. I wish I can tell the team but I'm afraid what if they think I'm being irresponsible?"

Otto - "You're not being irresponsible Chiro. You are just stressed out is all. You know what?

Otto took out a remote and pressed a button and it turn off his, Kari's and Chiro's communicators.

Chiro - *surprised* "Otto, what are you doing?"

Otto - "Turning off the commutator We all can use a little break, right?"

Chiro - "Yeah that's way we can relax a little."

Kari - "And we do deserve it big time."

Otto - "I know the best place to go next!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

Otto, Kari, and Chiro was now at the Arcade. They were playing some video games and Chiro suddenly felt relax. For the first time in a week, he and Kari actually felt like a normal 14 and 13-year-old kids. Maybe a break is what they really needed. Then thanks to Kari's secret wolf wars, she began to hear something.

Kari - "Hey do you guys hear something?"

Chiro - "Mm not really. Do you hear something Otto?"

Otto - *shrugs* "Mm it's probably nothing."

They continued to play their video games until the noise suddenly gotten louder. They turned around and saw people running and getting sprayed by some sticky black goop.

Otto - "Okay Maybe we Should head back to the Super Robot now."

Chiro - *scared* "Agreed!"

Kari - "I second!"

 **()()()()()()()()**

After getting into his fighting clothes and turning on the commutator, Chiro, Kari, and Otto saw some people trapped in the now dried sticky goop.

Chiro - " **Chiro's Spiro!"**

He threw some lightning bolts to help free the people. They managed to break freak of their prison shells harmlessly.

Otto - **"Whirling Destructo Saws!"**

Otto threw some of his saws and it also helped free the people.

Kari - **"Claw Force!"**

Kari scratch the air, and 3 lines of purple wolf scratch appeared. It aimed to the goop shells and help free the people. Then everybody was free and ran back home for their safety. Then they ran to the Super Robot and saw that some parts of it was covered in sticky black goop.

Otto - "What happened here?"

Chiro - "I don't know. We better go inside and called the others."

Kari - "Let's just hope that they are okay."

 **()()()()()()()**

Inside the Robot the light was off, some things were damaged, and there was some black goop either on the wall, floor or dripping on the ceiling.

Chiro - *calling* "Monkey team! Is anybody here?"

Nothing. There was no sound. Otto was turning his commutator but there was no sound.

Otto - "I don't hear anything from anybody."

Kari - "Me either. I don't hear nobody, and this is weird cause I usually have good hearing."

Chiro - "I just hope everyone is okay."

Then they heard some strange crawling noises. When they turned around, they saw a giant black and white bug monster come and was about attack them.

Chiro " **Thunder Punch!"**

Chiro managed to punch out three of the Monster Bugs.

Otto - " **Psycho Chopping Doom Spin!"**

Otto curls into a ball and spins, hitting 4 Monster Bugs with green energy. They all died and there was ooze coming out of them. This grosses out Chiro and Otto.

Kari saw that one was coming towards her and shouted

Kari - **"Energy Kick!"**

Purple energy summoned on her foot and kicked the Bug Monster into pieces.

Chiro - "Come on, we gotta find the others fast."

 **()()()()()()()()**

Chiro, Kari, and Otto kept on walking inside the Super Robot hoping to find the others.

Otto - "Man this is like a creepy gooey jungle."

Chiro - "I know it's even grossing me out."

Kari - "I know but we gotta focus to find the others. Who knows the danger they are in."?

Then they heard a muffled sound. They ran toward the sound and it was starting to get louder. Then they saw it was Nova who was glue to the wall by the black hood and her mouth was covered by the black goop too.

Chiro, Kari, and Otto - "Nova!"

They used their power to free Nova. Nova was now free but fell on her knees panting.

Nova - *panting* "Thank you…"

Chiro - "Nova What happened?"

Nova - "These gross bugs thing came and attacked us the people of Shuggarzoom! We tried to fight back, but they were too strong. One just glued to me the wall, and the rest took off with Antauri, Sparks and Gibson."

Kari - "Well we better find them fast!"

Nova - "Don't worry I know where they took them. Follow me!"

Nova began to run with Otto and Chiro following her.

Nova - "We tried calling you, Kari and Otto, but you didn't answer. We figured those bugs thing got you guys."

Chiro, Kari and Otto has a slightly guilty look on their faces. But they decided to tell Nova and the others later. Right now they need to find their friends fast.

 **()()()()()()()()**

Chiro and Otto kept following Nova to find their friends. They stop as Nova hide behind the doorway.

Otto - "Why you stop Nova?"

Nova - *whispering* "They are in here."

Chiro, Kari, Otto, and Nova look at the doorway and saw a room that almost covered in black goop. They saw Sparks, Gibson, and Antauri glues to the wall with their mouth shut by the black goop. They also look weak and drained.

Chiro - *whispers* "What happened to them?"

Otto - *whispers* "I think that thing might be the answer."

They saw the Monster Bugs coming into the room. They began to join together to morph into one giant Monster Bug! They walked up to Antauri, Sparks and Gibson and opened it mouth and began to suck up their powers. This was wearing and draining them.

Chiro - "It is taking their powers! I guess it taken yours Nova cause it's mostly fighting powers."

Kari - "We gotta stop that thing!"

Nova - "On it! **Boom Boom Wake Up!"**

Nova summoned her fists and gave the giant Big Monster a powerful punch. This made the giant Bug Monster lean to wall and made it stop sucking up their friends' powers. The monster turned around, and saw Otto, Kari, Chiro and Nova. It did a loud roar and began to spit out the black goop. Luckily, the three of them dodge it and Chiro jumped up and shouted:

Chiro - " **Thunder kick!"**

Chiro managed to kick the monster and it left a mark on the Monster's side. However, it just made the Monster mad and use its extra arms to swing away Chiro, Otto and Nova to the wall. They all groan in pain but still managed to get up.

Chiro - *groaning* "W-We need to find its weak spot."

Kari - "But where? It can be anywhere on its body."

Nova - "We can try hitting its back and mouth I noticed it look very protective of it. But the only thing is the arms."

Otto - "Don't worry! I know how to distract it!"

Kari - "You do?"

Otto - "Yep! *to the Bug Monster* Hey Ugly! Look at me!"

Otto began to do a goofy dance much to Chiro's, Kari's and Nova's confusion. However, it did get the Bug monster's attention and began to go after Otto who also began to run.

Chiro - "Now our chance. You and Kari try hitting its mouth while I aim for the back."

Nova - "You got it Chiro!"

Nova and Chiro began to chase after the Bug Monster. Otto continue to run fast as the Bug Monster chases him. Nova began to run, jump on the walls and landed on the Monster's Mouth. Nova summoned her fist gauntlets and shouted:

Nova - " **Lady Tomahawk!"**

She slammed it on the Monster's mouth and the Monster began to scream in pain.

Kari - **"Scratch attack!"**

Kari began to summon her claws and rapidly scratch the Monster's mouth. The Monster screamed in pain again and its mouth was also beginning to crack too.

Otto - "Wow! It's not so tough after all!"

Nova - "Now Chiro!"

Chiro - **"Thunder Kick!"**

Chiro jumped high and began thunder kick the Monster's back lots of times. Like the mouth, the back was beginning to crack, and the Monster screamed in pain before it exploded and turn into black goop.

 **()()()()()()()()**

Chiro, Nova, Kari, and Otto ran back to the other room to check on the others to see if they are alright. Luckily for them, they were looking alive and well and just wiping the goop off them.

Chiro - "Thanks goodness you guys are okay."

Gibson - "Well despite having this disgusting slime on us I say yes we are okay."

Sparks - "Thanks for saving us."

Antauri - "What happened Chiro? We tried to call you, Kari and Otto about the attack earlier but you both didn't answer."

Chiro - *guilty* "It's my fault Antauri. I left to get some ice cream and to go play at the arcade and-"

Otto - "No. It wasn't Chiro's fault it was mine."

Chiro - *surprised and touched* "Otto What are you doing?"

Otto - "Telling the truth."

Kari - "Otto, you don't have to do this."

Otto - "Yes I do. Look, I know you all want Chiro, Kari and everybody else to be strong and try our best, but Chiro and Kari needs time to have fun too. We all do. Everybody needs a break once in a while."

The rest of the Monkeys look at Otto and realized that he is right: they been so focusing on Chiro's and Kari's training and handling their powers, and intelligences, they forgot that they are also just a 14 and a 13-year-old kid.

Antauri - "Chiro, Kari I apologize for pushing you too hard. We just wanted what's best for you."

Gibson - "Yes sometimes we forget that you aren't just a leader and the chosen one, you're just 14-year-old boy too. And we also seem to forget that Kari just a 13-year-old girl despite her powers."

Chiro - "Aw thanks guys. Maybe I should help you guys clean up the Robot."

Kari - "Yeah I mean it's messy and I'm good at cleaning messes."

Antauri - "No. You get to stay in here and relax. We will take care of it."

As the rest of the team went to go clean the Super Robot, Chiro said:

Chiro - "Otto wait!"

Otto - "What is it Chiro?"

Chiro - "I wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me and Kari. And showing me a fun time."

Otto - "No problem Chiro. We all needed it."

Chiro - "Yeah. You wanna hang out later after you and the others finished cleaning?"

Otto - "Of course!"

Kari - "Great!"

 **Hope you like it!**


End file.
